Titan's Revenge
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: Sequel to Primary Love. I suggest reading that before this, please. Nearly five years since Azura attacked, they got more trouble. Metis, Athena's mother is out of Tartaraus with other Titans and wants war on the Gods. They Turn Athena evil and Rezar has to fght to get his wife back. Will he get her back? Find out
1. The Titans are Released

Titan's Revenge.

Sequel to Primary Love. Nearly five years since Azura attacked, they got more trouble. Metis, Athena's mom is out of Tartaraus with other Titans and wants war on the Gods. They turn Athena evil and Rezar has to fight to get his wife back. Will he get her back? Find out.

AN: If you haven't read Primary Love. I suggest you read that first before you read this story. Thank you

Chapter One The Titans are Released.

"Omg. She's so adorable." Artemis squealed as she looked at the squirming baby in the bassenet.

"Artie. Come on. I'm trying to get her to sleep." I laugh. Alethia pulled on my dress hem and I picked her up to see her baby sister.

"I got it." Artemis said, picking up the newborn.

"No taking her out of the temple." Rezar said, walking into the room.

"Daddy!" Alethia squealed and flashed out of my arms and into Rezar's. Rezar laughted and held Alethia close.

"What's her name again?" Artemis asked, rocking the little one.

"Cora." I said.

"Very pretty and Greek." Artemis said.

"Of course." I said. Suddenly Olympus shook and I caught my balance.

"What was that?" Alethia said.

"Athena. Get to Tartaraus. NOW." Zeus said in my head.

"Artie. Stay with the girls. Rezar." I said. We flash to Tartaraus. Ares was already there talking to Hades.

"What's wrong?" I said, coming over to my uncle and brother with Rezar.

"The titans and a bunch of monsters broke loose. The reason and why we don't know." Hades said. I growl. That was not good.

"What about Cronos?" Ares asked. He was thinking the same thing I was. Cronos reawakes it was going to be hell on earth.

"No. He's still down here. He needs Gods or Goddesses powers to reawaken him." Hades said. Ares and I sighed in relief.

"But I'm sure the Titans already know about that." I said.

"They probably do." Rezar says as we look out over Tartaraus.

"Let's go back to Olympus. Father would want a full report." Ares said. I give a nod and we all appear on Olympus in the throne room. I sit down on my throne next to Artemis and Demeter. Rezar stood with Hades.

"Where's my babies?" I whisper to Artemis.

"Your Kori are keeping them occupied right now. They are fine." Artemis whispered.

"Good." I said. Zeus gave us both the glare to shut up and we both did.

"What's the news?" Zeus asked.

"The Titans with a bunch of monsters have broken out of Tartaraus. How they broke out we are not sure." Ares said.

"Cronos is the only one that still remains down there, but we are sure they are gonna be coming after one of us to reawaken him." I said. There was an explosion and we all turn. I stood up when I see who was in front of the group.

"Mother!" I said.

"Hello Athena. I'm home." Metis said, with an evil grin on her face. I had my hand on my sword hilt as monsters entered and attacked.

AN: Cliff hanger. Hope you liked. 


	2. The Fight and the Capture

Chapter 2 The Fight and the Capture.

The monsters attacked. I watched as a few of the Gods and Goddesses that didn't like to fight disappear. Only a few of us remained. I saw Rezar fighting a Titan as I took down a hell hound. Hades didn't look pleased about it, but joined in on the battle. I saw Metis heading towards Zeus.

"Artie. Watch my back. I need to get to father." I said.

"Go." Artemis said. I headed towards Zeus as Metis approached him. I came up behind her as she came to a stop in front of Zeus. Zeus had his frown on his face as I came to a stop and waited for the right time to speak.

"What are you doing here, Metis?" Zeus said.

"I want the throne Zeus. I declare war on the Gods." Metis said.

"What happened that you became cold hearted." Zeus asked.

"You did. I couldn't watch my daughter become a Goddess because I was stuck in Tartaraus, when you slept around with other woman and remarried your own sister, while our daughter holds one of the council seats." Metis growled.

"And you wondered why I only came to visit you once a year." I said. Metis turned and was met with my sword up to her throat.

"Athena. I heard I have another Granddaughter. Can I see her?" Metis asked.

"I told you I didn't want Alethia to meet you since you started becoming cold hearted. What makes you think I will let Cora know you as well?" I ask with a growl.

"Because I'm your mother." Metis said.

"Mom. Your only the Titan of Wisdom. I'm the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategies. I am stronger then you." I said.

"I know." Metis said, and she blasted me with a Titan bolt. I went through a column and hit the wall. I groan in pain. I saw Rezar trying to get to me as a Titan approached. I got hit hard in the head and everything went black.

Rezar's prove. I saw a Titan pick up Athena and disappear. Everything disappear and I growl. Olympus shook with my power. Artemis appeared in front of me.

"Rezar. Calm down." Artemis said.

"I won't calm down till I get Athena back." I said. Suddenly a woman appeared with a Titan and he stabbed her through the chest. I reconized her as one of Athena's Kori.

"Natalie." I said, catching her.

"The kids." She sputtered and died in my arms.

"Rezar. Go check on my grandchildren." Zeus yelled. I appeared at Athena and my house with Artemis. All the Kori were laying on the ground, dead.

"Oh no." Artemis said. I ran to where Alethia liked to hide when there were attacks on the house or hide and seek. She was gone and Cora wasn't in her bassenet. I punched the wall.

"Damnit. No." I said.

"Why did they take the kids along with Athena?" Artemis asked.

"To make Athena do their bidding by threatening her with the girls. Those girls are her world along with me." I said. I sent a ml to tell Zeus that the girls were taken as well. Olympus shook from my anger and Zeus's. I was gonna get my girls back no matter what the cost was.

AN: There you go with chapter 2. Chapter 3 Should be up as soon as I can. 


	3. Athena Goes Evil

Chapter 3 Athena goes Evil

Athena's prove. I woke up in a cell and groaned from the pain in the head. I heard the cell door opened and looked to see two Titans entering the cell. I was pulled to my feet and they led me out of the cell and down a hallway. My arms were held tightly. We entered a huge room where all the Titans and monsters were. I heard lots of growls, but I kept my head up high. I was made to stop in front of stairs. Metis had her back to us as we came to a stop.

"She's awake, milady." The Titan said. I was still being held by the arms. Metis turned holding a bottle.

"Do you know what this is, my dear daugther?" Metis asked. I looked at the bottle and saw kind of potion, but I didn't reconize it.

"No mother. I know its some kind of potion but that's it." I said.

"Very good. Its a potion that will turn the kind hearted woman into evil." Metis said.

"And what makes you think I will drink it?" I ask.

"Bring the girls in." Metis called out. A furry came in holding a bundle and held the hand of a minature me.

"Mommy." Alethia said.

"Alethia." I said, struggling against the hold. I watched as Metis took Cora in her arms.

"How I long to have another child, but I can't because of your father. Maybe I'll raise these two myself and turn them against the Gods. Since their father is one of the powerful Primary's of them all, makes the children also powerful." Metis said.

"No. Let them go Metis and I will go evil." I said, shrugging the hands off and I head up the stairs.

"Mommy no." Alethia said, running to me and I took her in my arms and hugged her.

"Get to your dad with your sister. Tell him. He'll get me back to normal." I said. I flash Cora into my arms. My eyes looked up to me. I kiss her forehead and handed her over to Alethia, making sure she held her sister right. I ran a hand gently down my daughter's check. A tear slipped down my check.

"Behave and listen to your father." I said.

"Mommy!" Alethia said as I walked up to my mother.

"Glad you listened." Metis said, as I took the potion.

"You lay a hand on my daughters, Mother and I will make sure when I come back to good. I will make your life a living hell and I'll make sure that you will never get out of Tartaraus ever again." I snarl.

"What makes you think that Rezar will get you back to normal." Metis said.

"You don't know my husband that well. He will fight to get me back no matter the cost." I growl. I took the drink and took a long drink. I dropped the bottle as the potion started to take an effect. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. It was painful.

"MOM!" Alethia yelled. I looked at her and saw her gasp. I could feel my eyes changing a different color.

"Alethia. GET OUT OF HERE." I yell. Alethia flashed out with her baby sister as my mind went blank and I heard my mother's laughter.

Metis's prove. My daughter's eyes turned from a stormy Grey to a black color. I had won. My granddaughters were off to inform their fahter about what happened.

"What's my duty, mother." Athena said. I smiled knowing she was good.

Rezar's prove. I flashed the bodies and blood away. I didn't like this one bit.

"DADDY!" A voice said. I turn and saw Alethia stumbling holding Cora in her arms. Artemis ran and took Cora from Alethia's arms and I picked up my eldest daughter. Her checks were soaked with tears as she held my shirt.

"Alethia. Where's mommy?" I ask.

"She drank a potion that turned her evil. Grandma made her or she was gonna raise me and Cora evil because she said we were powerful because of you." Alethai hiccuped.  
I growled as I hugged my daughter close to me. I looked at Artemis and saw the panic also. I put Alethia to bed and checked on Cora. She was fast asleep. I step out of the master bedroom.

"Alethia wouldn't stop crying." I said.

"She is close to Athena like she is with you." Artemis said, reclining in the chair as I sat down.

"Yeah. I just need to find away to get her back." I said.

"Blood bonding." Artemis said.

"That could work." I said.

"I'm sure it will." Artemis said. The door suddenly blew in and we stood up. Monsters came in with a few of the Titans. Athena was right behind them.

"I'm home." Athena said, with an evil smile.

AN: Cliff hanger. Got to love me. Next chapter should be up soon. 


	4. Another Capture

Chapter 4 Another Capture

Rezar's prove. I growl as monsters came in and attacked. Athena stood watching. I grabbed a monster and sent it flying. A titan came running and slammed me through a wall.

"NO. Rezar." Athena's voice yelled. I looked. Her eyes were back to normal, but they kept changing colors. It was like she was fighting the potion. I blast the Titan off me and ran towards my wife, but saw a Titan slap her hard across the face. I growled. No man should hit a woman but I knew she was fighting it and didn't want it more then I didn't want to see her evil. I grabbed the Titan by the neck and threw him out the window.

"Athena." I said, turning to my wife. Her check had a hand mark right on her check. She looked at me. Her eyes were a normal color.

"Kill me Rezar before I do something I regret. I love you." Athena said, as her eyes went back to flashing colors.

"I will not kill you. I love you too." Rezar said. Athena smiled before her eyes turned black and stayed black.

"You should have done what the good me said." Athena said, coldly and blasted me with a god bolt. I flew through the wall and landed in a heap on my eldest daughters floor.

"Daddy." Alethia said, jumping out of bed and running to me. I stood up with Alethia in my arms. Alethia looked and flinched at the sight of her mother.

"I will get your mom back soon I promise." I whispered.

"Please do, daddy. I miss her already." Alethia said.

"Go to your Grandpa Marius and take Cora. Go." I said. Alethia disappeared out of my arms. I sent a ml to my father to inform him that his grandchildren were coming for a bit. I appeared in front of a Titan and slam my fist into him sending him flying. I saw Athena advancing towards Artemis. A titan came in front of me stopping me from seeing my sister-in-law.

"Really. You again?" I ask. I use my fire and attack him. He yelled in pain as the fire hurt him. I moved so I can see Artemis and Athena but they were gone and all the monsters and Titans were gone as well.

"You got to be kidding me." I said. I appear in front of Zeus and the rest of the council.

"What is it Rezar?" Zeus asked.

"We got another capture." I said.

"Who?" Demeter asked.

"They got Artemis." I said. I suddenly got slammed into the wall. I hiss as I look at a pissed off Apollo.

"You let them take them you bastard." Apollo said.

"Apollo. Let him go." Zeus growled.

"Yes pretty boy I suggest you do, because you forget I can kill you with my powers." I snarl. Apollo let me go.

"I couldn't help it. The Titans kept attacking me and when I looked for Artemis she was gone." I said.

"Father. They must gonna use her to release Cronos." Ares said.

"Yes. I think so." Zeus said.

"I don't need help. I'll do all this myself." I said.

"But Rezar." Zeus said.

"Don't but me. I need to save Athena and I will get Artie back before Cronos is healed." I said. I disappeared and appeared back at home.

"About time." Marius said, sitting on one of the bar stools.

"The girls?" I ask.

"In bed. Cora's been asleep since her sister brought her there and Alethia fell asleep in my arms after crying." Marius said.

"Sorry father. I didn't know where to send them and I knew not Olympus." I said.

"Well I need to go. The fates said they will watch the girls while you go get Athena and Artemis back. I have to go." Marius said and he was gone. I check on the girls.  
Alethia was clinging to a stuffed owl that she got from Artemis for her birthday last year. I head over and kiss her forehead. She stirred a bit, but continued in dreamland. I hoped Morpheus was being kind and giving her a good dream. I head out and flashed my weapons on. The fates appeared. All three not looking happy about this.

"I'll be back as soon as I can before the girls wake up." I said. The girls nod and I disappear heading straight for Tartarus. I had a plan to get Athena back. I needed her and so did our girls.

AN: Yeah this will be a short story. Hope you liked it. Next chapter coming soon. 


	5. The Bond

Chapter 5 The Bond

Artemis's prove. I groaned as I woke up. I saw that I was in Tartarus of all places. Titans were around me and they were smirking. Athena stood in front of them her arms crossed.

"Sis don't do this." I said, trying to go forward but found my arms and my legs chained. I saw that the chains went into the rock.

"She only obeys me. No one else." Metis said, coming over. The other Titans laughed.

"Bitch." I growl.

"Why am I a bitch?" Metis said.

"Turning your daughter evil when she didn't want to but forced her by threatening to turn her daughters into pawn against the Gods. She was afraid when she was pregnant with Alethia into turning into a bad mother, but she turned into a wonderful mother and way better then you, who never had a chance to raise Athena. The girls got to be risen by both Athena and Rezar. So least those girls will grow up knowing their parents unlike Athena who came out fully grown and only had a father's influence even if he wasn't that great of a father at times." I said. Metis laughed.

"Now those girls will never know their mother. Alethia will only have good memories and Cora will have none." Metis said.

"Both girls will get to know their mother." A voice said. Everyone turned and there stood Rezar. His eyes were black as midnight and he looked pissed off.

"Rezar." Metis growled.

Rezar's prove. I saw Artemis chained to the rocks near a cliff.

"I came to get my wife back and my sister-in-law." Rezar said.

"You idiot. You don't realize that her powers are already getting drained." Metis said. I saw she was right.

"Not if I can stop it." Another voice said. I looked and saw Hades standing there.

"Hades." I said.

"Save my niece, Athena. I'll get Artemis." Hades said, in a mind link. I ran forward and blasted the Titans away with a cold. I see Athena pull out her sword as I got near. I pulled out mine and met her sword.

"Come on Athena snap out of this." I said.

"No." Athena said.

"Your daughters need you. Cora and Alethia. Come on, sweetie. They miss you." I said. Her eyes flash back to stormy grey and back to black.

"Rezar. Do it." Athena screamed out. I grabbed her fast and brought her against me as her eyes keep flashing colors.

"Sorry love." I whispered as I tilt her head back as my fangs appeared and I sank my teeth into her vein and drank her blood.

"NO!" Metis yelled. I fetl Athena stiffen as I sank my fangs into her skin. I pull back and lick the blood off my lips. Athena's eyes were slowly changing color.

"Your turn love." I said. For the first time I was her fangs and she sank them into my neck. She drank from me and I looked at Metis. She looked on in horror. I saw Artemis and Hades smiling.

"What the hell?" Metis asked.

"The Blood bond. The one thing that will save her." Artemis said. Athena pulled back and her beautiful eyes stayed Stormy Grey. I sighed in relief. I ran a hand down her beautiful check. We were blood bonded. I saw her smile at me.

"I knew you would free me. Hows the babies?" Athena asked.

"They are fine. Missing you." I said. I kiss her deeply. The Titans were disappearing because they knew they lost.

"Its over mother." Athena said, turning on her mother.

"This is not over." Metis said, running. She tackled Athena and they fell off the cliff.

"ATHENA!" I yell, running to jump off, but Artemis grabbed me.

"Don't. The fires below will kill any immortal that touches it." Artemis said.

"But Athena." I said.

"She can take care of herself." Artemis said.

Athena's prove. I saw the fire getting closer. I pulled out my sword and stab it into the wall of Tartarus. It came to a stop and I hung in mid air. Metis floated up.

"You are a Goddess of Wisdom." Metis said.

"I am mother, but you don't realize. Now that I'm blood bonded with my husband. My power has increased making me stronger then Gods and Titans." I said. Metis's eyes open wide.

"No." Metis said. I threw my hand forward and sent a powerful god bolt at her sending her into the deepest parts of Tartaraus. I put my feet on the wall and push off to head to where my family was. I pull the sword out as I moved up. I landed on my feet.

"Where's Metis?" Artemis asked.

"The deepest parts of Tartarus." I said. Everything was starting to go back as my body weakened. I started falling and Rezar runs to me.

Rezar's prove. I caught my wife as she falls.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"The potion. It just was to much for her body to handle." Artemis said.

"Lets get her out of here and back to home." I said. Artemis nodded and Artie and I disappeared to appear back at home.

AN: One more chapter and I'm done with this story. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	6. Epilogue: Family Back Together

Epilogue Family Back Together

Rezar's Prove. I leaned on the doorframe to Athena's and my bedroom. Apollo was just finishing up, even though he had issues with two little ones that didn't want to leave their mother. Cora was curled up on Athena's chest and was going up and down when Athena breathed. Alethia was curled up on her mothers left side, having fallen asleep as soon as she curled up to Athena and both did not want to move. Alethia would cluth Athena's shirt tightly when Artemis and I pulled her away and Cora did the same and would whimper. Artemis and I gave up after five minutes.

"The girls still with Athena." Artemis said, as she came over drying her hair.

"Yes. I think they are just happy that Athena is back home." I said. Apollo came out.

"How is she?" Artemis asked.

"She'll be fine. The potion was like a poison. I got it all out. She'll be back to normal tomorrow." Apollo said. He then disappeared.

"She'll probably need to drink from you tonight." Artemis said.

"I know." I said. Artemis hugged me and disappeared to head back to her temple on Olympus. I got into bed and pulled my girls to me. I pick up Cora and laid her on my Chest as I wrap my other arm around Athena with Alethia pressed between us.

Athena's prov. I woke up and looked around. I was in Rezar's and my bedroom. Cora was sleeping on my chest. I sat up and found Alethia sleeping, curled up to Rezar. I get up and put Cora in her bassenet. She clutched her blanket. I ran a hand down her check and leaned down and kissed her check. I head out to the balcony and lean against the railing. My long hair caught in the wind as I watched the waves of the ocean fall against the sand. I heard footsteps and turn. I see Rezar standing behind me.

"Rezar." I said, running to him and throwing my arms around him. He held me close as I burried my face in his chest.

"You ok?" Rezar asked.

"Yes. Just a bit tired." I said as I feel him hold me close and burry his face in my hair.

"Do you need to be fed?" Rezar asked. I give a nod. He tilted his head as I feel my fangs come out. I sunk my teeth into his neck and drank from him. He held me close until I finished.

"Let's get you in bed love. Your father is gonna want to talk to you. Don't worry. I'll be there." Rezar said, kissing my forehead. We head back to bed. Alethia curled up between us as we laid down on either side of her. Rezar flashed Cora into his arms and we fell asleep together as a family.

An: Yes I know. Short and sweet. Story is complete. Hope you liked. More stories of the Dark Hunters are on my profile. Go check them out. Till next time everyone. 


End file.
